


love note #2

by GoingKnowhere



Series: love notes [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Love Note, M/M, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: a love note from an admirer





	love note #2

**Author's Note:**

> Let me do some explaining
> 
> For Valentine's Day this year I decided to take on some suggestions for love notes, but I made everything a mystery. All prompts and characters were assigned a random letter/number and from there people picked out random things. I then revealed all the info when I posted each note.
> 
> The whole point of these was to be short, cutesy, maybe a little cheesy, but overall to tap into the feeling we all want of being loved by someone we love in return.
> 
> ...they also don't have a title...
> 
> This one was picked by @impalaanddemons on tumblr.  
> They ended up picking  
> \- Character B: Christopher Pike  
> \- Quote 2: If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life. - I think this is Oscar Wilde???  
> \- Pet Name 33: My Love

_**love note #2** _

 

Y/N,

I know this is bold of me for we have only interacted little, but all I ask of you is to read my words before you make your decision.

I am merely a warrior, one who vowed to give my life to Asgard. I am at times brash, unpolished, and I lack the honorable bloodlines of my brethren. To all of this, I will freely admit, but I am not ashamed.

For I am determined and devoted and I have not wanted anything more in my life than to commit my service to you and only you. In any way you so wish - from friends to lovers. Ever since you graced me with your beauteous laugh, you have captivated my entire being. You are a burning sun and an ever elusive dream, blessing everyone with your presence.

I understand, Y/N, if you never wish to see me again after reading this. It is bold and you have every right to cast me aside should you not feel the same. Should you only wish for a friendship and nothing more, I will accept that wholeheartedly.

Though should I have a chance at your heart - if you are not too long - I will wait here for you all my life.

Please, Y/N will you give me the chance of having you as My Love?  

I have nothing to lose and only all of me to offer.

With great affection, Skurge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥♥
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated ♥♥♥


End file.
